The Proposal
by The Silver Golden Princess
Summary: Jace has been dating Clary for 3 amazing years and each day he loves hearing every word she has to say. Except for today when what Clary says could change their relationship forever. This story is about what happened on the day Jace proposes. It also contains what their friends and family think and how they help make this special day happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nerves**

 **Jace's POV**

Jace has been very nervous. He has told everyone in his life, they promised to not tell Clary, but Simon and Izzy seemed very excited and Izzy and Magnus where already planning the wedding and wants everything in glitter. Jace laughed when they told him, but there is this cloud of doubt hovering above him and he keeps telling himself, _if Clary says yes_. Today is the day he is going to ask Clary to marry him, he has been planning this for days and is starting to think Clary knows. She keeps asking if everything is ok and of course it was its just that whenever she asked this he was thing about the proposal. God he was nervous. Jocelyn said ' _he was being ridicules_ ' but for some reason he kept thinking about what he would do if Clary said no.

"Jace…Jace!" Clary was screaming and freaked out.

"What…." Jace said dazed quickly adding "I'm fine."

"Jace what's gotten into you? All you've been doing is zoning out and

you're acting really weird, it's scaring me."

"I'm fine, well actually Clary, I have been planning something if you must know. It's a surprise for you." Jace said.

"What kind of surprise? Is it a new necklace because you have given me too many." Said Clary

"No it's not a necklace," Jace said chuckling. "It's something else, but you know I won't tell." Jace said smiling.

"Fine I have to go, my mom wanted to see me, love you." said Clary.

"Love you bye" said Jace, before kissing her goodbye.

 **Clary's POV**

"Hey mom" Clary said entering her home.

"Hi honey how is Jace" said Jocelyn in a concerned tone

"He's ok I guess, he's still dazing off I'm getting worried"

"I know honey I'm sure it will blow off soon. Anyway I have a question do you want to come to lunch with me and Luke?"

"Ya sure what time will we be back because I'm going out with Jace for some surprise?"

"We will be back in time we just wanted to take you out for some food and maybe we could go get some art supplies." Said Jocelyn excitedly

"Ya that sounds like fun let me get my bag and we can head out once Luke gets home."

"No need to wait for me I'm right here" said Luke walking through the door.

"Ok then just give me a second and then we can head out." said Clary heading into her room

Clary quickly grabs her bag and comes out seeing her mom and step-dad whispering near the door.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"What nothing" said Jocelyn quickly then giving Luke a look and walking out the door.

"What was that all about?"

"It's nothing Clary come on lets go." said Luke then heading out the door

"What's up with everyone lately" said Clary to herself and closing the door behind her as she heads to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Distraction**

 **Jocelyn's POV**

Jace has asked Jocelyn and Luke to distract Clary so he could set up for the proposal. Of course she said she would but it's getting harder and harder to keep this secret from Clary. She was so happy to hear the he wanted to propose to Clary he even went to the trouble of asking her and Luke for permission. They of course said yes and wanted to help in any way possible. He had planned everything and with so much love put into every detail you were so excited for the day to come, and it finally had. She had wanted to tell Clary so badly and she almost did if it weren't for Luke. Luke had caught her almost about to tell SO MANY TIMES coming home from work. If it weren't for him all Jace's hard work and nervousness would be for nothing.

"So where are we going… to eat I mean." said Clary interrupting her daze.

"Taki's not very special I know, but after you can get any art supplies your heart desires." Said Luke while driving

"I'm fine with that." Said Clary with a laugh

"So Clary how's Jace and everyone?" asked Luke

"Oh you know the same still acting really weird, dazing off and whispering when they think I'm not paying any attention."

"Oh well that's odd but I'm sure it's a faze." Said Luke nervously

"That's what I said" said Jocelyn

"Ya that was what she said even you guys are acting weird what's going on. I mean did I miss something, did you have some meeting without me?"

"What do you mean where not acting weird?" Said Luke

"Ya if anything where acting normal." Said Jocelyn

"You're joking right! When has whispering and making calls to my friends behind my back normal?" Clary basically shouted

"Clary…" said Jocelyn

"See you admit it! I want to know what's going on! Is it the same reason that Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon and the others are acting weird?" yelled Clary

"Clary, you know we can't tell you why else would we be doing this. We don't enjoy doing this but you have to trust…" said Luke

"Omg!" interrupted Clary, "does this have to do with the surprise Jace is planning?!"

"Where here," said Luke

"Thank goodness I have to make a call," said Jocelyn leaving the car and giving Luke a small glance.

 **Izzy's POV**

Izzy was busy setting up the spot where everyone would be hiding so they could watch the proposal. This surprised Isabelle when Jace told everyone they would be there to see it, because Jace was already nervous as it was, but now he is doing it in front of an audience. But then again she understood that they would want to celebrate with their family. Oh my god she was so excited once Clary says yes she can tell her all her and Magnus plans for the wedding. If only she could tell her now she's been wanting to for what seems like forever. She was so close to telling her so many times just like everyone else. Simon helped but even he had his moments.

Snapping Isabelle out of her memory was her phone vibrating, Jocelyn was calling.

"Hi Jocelyn, how is everything going?" answered Izzy

"Isabelle we have a problem I think Clary is figuring it out." said Jocelyn nervously

"What! What do you mean tell me everything! Hold on let me get Alec and Simon." said Izzy running to get the two boys

 **Luke's POV**

He hopped out of the car with Clary heading into Taki's knowing Jocelyn went to call Jace or Magnus about Clary piecing things together. God why did Clary have to be so smart?! She will ruin this for herself, it probably doesn't help that she draws so her mind works in so many ways and it helps her piece things together. Ugh why did Jace have to give them the hardest job? For the next couple of hours they had to make sure she didn't find out what's happening and we have to make sure we give Jace enough time to put the finishing touches on everything.

"So who is mom calling?" asked Clary

"I don't know Clary. Stop asking questions you're not going to get the answer you want, so stop!" said Luke

Right before Clary was about to answer my phone rang, thank god.

"Hello?" answered Luke

"Hey Luke, its Magnus Jace wanted me to call and make sure everything is going swell." Said Magnus

"Um it's… I'm with Clary right now why don't you ask her." answered Luke handing Clary the phone

"Magnus, what's going on mom and Luke aren't answering my questions and you are calling Luke you never do that." Said Clary

"Hello it you to Biscuit." Answered Magnus

"Really Magnus, please."

"Okay okay what do you want to know?" asked Magnus

"Is everyone acting weird because of the surprise Jace talked about?" questioned Clary

Magnus gasped "Biscuit can I talk to Luke for one second? Then I will answer your question."

"NO MAGNUS YOU SAID YOU WOULD ANWSER MY QUESTION!" screamed Clary

"And I will Biscuit I just need to talk to Luke for one second." Magnus said calmly

"NO." said Clary stubbornly

"Clary please give me my phone." Said Luke while reaching for the phone

"Fine, but I want it back." Said Clary

"Thank you." said Luke "Ok Magnus I'm back do you see now?"

"Yes I do you need to get it off her mind forget lunch just go to the art store or something. Hold on one second." Said Magnus

"Okay." Said Luke

"Hi okay I'm back I have to go I won't tell Jace that would give him a heart attack the poor kid. You have to get it off her mind go to go Jace is calling me bye." Said Magnus ending the phone call

"Ok Clary lets go inside" said Luke putting his phone in his pocket

"Yes Clary ok now let's go inside!" Said Luke losing his patients

"Okay fine." Said Clary and headed inside Taki's


	3. Chapter 3

**The Questions**

 **Author's Note: Heyo, so here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long um ya anyway here it is.**

 **I don't own any of this just the plot**

 **Jace's POV**

When Magnus came back from his call to Luke with that look on his face I knew something was wrong. I freaked out.

"What happened? Did Clary find out? Magnus what happened?!"Jace said

"Nothing everything is fine." Replied Magnus

"Magnus… I know you too well to know that you are lying. Now I want you to tell me what Luke said, and I want to know everything not just little parts." Said Jace

"Jace everything is fine Luke is taking care of everything… Now what else do we need to do." said Magnus

"Magnus as a real close friend I need to know please just tell me then maybe we can come up with a way to distract her. Please Magnus I want everything to be perfect and of you can't do it for me do it for Clary. Please." Begged Jace

"Fine okay so I called Luke like you asked and asked how everything was going and he didn't know what to say I could tell it wasn't going that well and he put her on the phone. Right away she asked what was going on and why everyone was acting so weird and I said that would answer her question if she let me talk to Luke again and at first she wouldn't and then after a while she did. I told him he needed to get it of her mind and maybe take her to the art store first, which I don't think he is doing by the way anyway you called me back so I said I had to go and that was how the call went happy." Magnus finished with a sigh

"So she is about to figure it out! I'm calling her." Jace said and walked away to make the call.

 **Alec's POV**

When Izzy came running and yelling Simon and my name I knew it wasn't good. She came over quickly putting her phone on speaker and told Jocelyn that we were here and they quickly filled us in. Long story short Clary might find out about the surprise and she doesn't know what to do and if she and keep Clary from finding out. This was _a major problem that needed to be solved right away_ as Captain Obvious (Aka Simon) said.

"What are some of Clary's favorite things to do? Besides drawing because you are already going to the art store. Said Izzy

"Oh take her to Java Jones and if you have to make up a lie to get it off her mind." Said Simon

"That's not half bad Simon." Said Jocelyn in a muffled tone

"Ya just tell her that… oh that we are trying to make a painting for her birthday present and if she asks why we started so early just say we aren't as good as you and her." Said Alec

"Ya or she could just say we suck instead." Said Simon

"Okay? I hope she goes for it because if she doesn't the artist part for her will look at it in another perspective and will figure it out." Said Jocelyn

"Okay now we need to get this done or Jace will kill us all." Said Izzy

All agreeing we said by to Jocelyn and got back to our tasks.

 **Clary's POV**

After Luke snapped I decided not to ask any more questions. I just walked into Taki's and sat down and looked at the menu and then ordered. Mom came in shortly after and looked nervous. She sat down next to Luke and he whispered into her ear and she looked mad but all the same a little better. She took out her phone and sent a text probably to Izzy or Simon. Getting a little mad about all the secrets I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing the decided against it and bit down on my tong until I tasted blood. God why wouldn't they just tell me. NO… no I can't think about that I would just ruin the surprise and then all the ignoring me would be for nothing and if they were going to do this to me it would not be for nothing. This I knew for sure.

I heard a ringing and thought it was moms or Luke's phone but then realized it was mine. I picked it up and checked who it was and saw Jace's picture and answered it.

"Hi Jace." Said Clary

"Hey, Magnus told me you had some questions about the surprise." Jace said uneasily

Knowing my mom and Luke where probably listening I just said "Um ya, but its fine." Fighting back the questions and moving the menu so the waitress could put her food down.

"Really are you sure?" questioned Jace

"Um…ya I have to go my lunch is here I love and I can't wait to see you."

"Uh ok? Love you bye."Jace said confused

"Bye, see you soon." Clary said ending the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Excuse**

 **Author's Note: Heyo so I know this is late but I just haven't been writing as much as I like I don't know what wrong with me anyway here it is. Also thanks JESTERxDreams for helping with my writer block.**

 **Don't own this just the plot**

 **Jace's POV**

The phone call to Clary was just odd. Either Luke already talked to Clary or she had some weird mental block. I still don't know what just happened I expected Clary to bust out in questions. Why did Magnus exaggerate it? Magnus I should ask him. Jace turned the corner and saw Magnus setting up the candles.

"Hey how was the call?" Magnus asked

"It was really weird. You made it same terrible but she seemed fine. Like she admitted she had questions and I could tell she wanted to ask them but she didn't, it was weird." Said Jace

"Weird because she was freaking when I talked to her maybe Luke talked to her." Magnus said uneasily

"I don't know it's like… forget it lets keep setting up we still have to make the path with the candles witch I see you have started, nice job." Jace said

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU COMPLEMTED ME I HAVE SKILLS WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" Magnus said laughing

"Ok jeezz calm down come on we still have a lot to do." Jace said chuckling

 **Clary's POV**

Right after she finished her call with Jace her mom was looking at her in a way she was not use to, fear. I guess the better word to use was nervousness something big was about to happen that she was sure of… but what?

"Clary I know you have questions and I don't know why you didn't ask Jace but you have been asking us and I can't take it anymore." Said Jocelyn uneasily

Was this really happening! Did I break her? Omg what's going to happen?!"

"Mom..." but before I could answer my mom screamed the most outrageous thing I heard.

"WERE GOING TO ALASKA FOR THREE MONTHS!" Jocelyn screamed

"WHAT MOM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Clary said just as shocked as Luke he clearly was not expecting this.

"That's why we've been ignoring you the surprise is a going away party." Jocelyn said not sure if her daughter believed her.

"MOM WHY ARE YOU JUST TELLING ME THIS! WHY, WHEN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN LUKE! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS, JACE!?"Clary screamed

Jocelyn sighed happily because the distraction worked

"Well It all started when I was selling a painting to this Alaskan named Thomas and he said that my paintings would be a hit in Alaska, so we decided that we would go there just for three months to see how it would go. As for your friends they were furious but once I told them that there was nothing that they could do they accepted it and it's only three months. I didn't tell you because I thought you would be mad. We leave tomorrow but don't worry we packed for you." Jocelyn said smiling at her foolish child.

"I CANT BELIVE THIS I HATE YOU I MEAN THIS IS NO REASON TO EGNORE ME FOR FOREVER WHEN WHERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME THIS! LUKE BACK ME UP AND STOP LOOKING AT YOUR PHONE!" Clary screamed

"Huh what?" Luke said looking up from his phone

"TELL MOM THIS IS CRAZY ANS SOO STUPID AND THIS WE ARE NOT MOVING TO ALASKA FOR THREE MONTHS!" Clary screamed

"Clary maybe we should take this outside." Luke suggested

"WHAT NO! IM CALLING JACE I CANT BELIVE THIS I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Clary said storming out to call her boyfriend.

Jace answered on the fifth ring

"Hello?" Jace answered

"WHAT THE HELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS MOVING!?" Clary questioned

"Clary calm down" Jace stared

Taking a deep breath and hating the way Jace calmed her down Clary said

"Why didn't you tell me Jace." On the verge of tears

"Clary I'm sorry I wanted to tell you so badly but your mom wanted to tell you and she kept holding it off. I argued with her so much when I found out I was pissed but it will go bye within a blink of an eye and I will see you again and it will be fine. We will just have to facetime and text it will just be a long distance relationship but it's nothing we can't handle I mean it's only three months." Jace said

"Jace how can you be so ok with this? I mean you seem so ok with it and happy. Do you want me to leave?" Clary said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"No of course not I'm just hopeful that when you come to the party tonight that you will remember me and everyone and when you come home everything will be just like normal. Clary I love you and I know you hate this but everything is going to be ok, you have to trust me." Jace said

"Jace I can't believe how much you've except this and you really think I'm coming to the surprise now I can't believe this." Clary said fully crying now

"Clary you have to come to the surprise! It's…. It's the last time we will be able to see you before you leave! "Jace said freaking out

"Listen Jace I'm not going I can't and you're too happy that I'm leaving. I really need so support right now and you're not giving it to me I'm sorry where done goodbye Jace." Clary said hanging up the phone drenched in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Panic**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys so let me start by say thanks so much for reading this it means so much and I just thank you. So I know I kind of left off the last chapter with a cliff hanger so I tried getting this out as soon as possible. Any way here you go thanks for reading. :)**

 **Jace's POV**

Jace didn't know what to do he was in panic that was the worst call of his life.

"MAGNUS!" Jace screamed

"Jace what? What happened?" Magnus asked confused

"CLARY JUST BROKE UP WITH ME!" Jace screamed soon starting to hyperventilate.

"What! What happened?" Magnus asked bewildered

"JOCELYN SAID THEY WHERE MOVINGTO ALASKA AND AND…" Jace said not knowing what happened

"Jace I already know that, we all do Luke sent out a text of the conversation remember? Oh for get it give me your phone I will find out myself." Magnus said taking his phone from his hand.

After a three minutes of Jace sitting there with a tear and a shocked look on his face and Magnus doing magic on his phone and listing to the conversation he and Clary just had Magnus looked up with a shocked face plastered on his face.

"OMG Jace she broke up with you!" Magnus said shocked

"OH REALLY I DIDN'T KNOW THAT, GOOD TO KNOW!" Jace screamed clearly pissed

"IM GOIN TO CALL ALEC AND GET YOU SOOME TEA BECAUSE HONEY YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST DIED." Magnus said turning the corner to get the tea.

"I DID DIE, I LOST CLARY." Jace replied

 **Alec's POV**

He, Izzy, and Simon where talking about what Jocelyn's idea and what Luke texted them. Luke texted everyone about what Jocelyn did and Clary's reaction. He left off saying Clary left to call Jace that worried them. He wandered how that went. He soon was being shaked by Izzy witch took him out of this daze.

"Alec!" said Izzy

"What?" asked Alec

"Your phone is ringing." Answered Simon.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw it was Magnus.

"Hey Magnus how's it going?" asked Alec

"We have a problem, Clary broke up with Jace." Answered Magnus

"What! What do you mean! Why? What happened!" asked Alec

"What happened?" Asked Simon and Izzy in sink.

"Clary broke up with Jace." Answered Alec

"What!" they screamed

"Shhh... Magnus what happened?" Asked Alec

"Put me on speaker you can hear it for yourself." Said Magnus

They all circled the phone and heard the conversation when it was done they were all shocked and Alec knew he had to be here for Jace, the whole conversation just went downhill and he must feel like shit.

"OMG, poor Jace that must have sucked. How is my brother Magnus?" questioned Izzy

"He isn't doing so well he keeps crying it's on and off and he just keeps looking at this photo of Clary he has and he is basically a shattered window." Answered Magnus

"Magnus I'm coming over with Izzy and Simons going to find Clary. We are going to clean this mess up." Said Alec

"Okay I will see you soon and Simon be careful if Clary was feeling so pissed to break up with Jace then you are going to be walking into a tornado of emotions."

"Wow thanks Magnus, anyway ok let's do this three two one break." Said Simon

"Simon… I love you but…Don't do that again." Said Izzy

"Ok let's go guys. Hopefully I will see you tonight or sooner." Said Simon

"Bye." Said Izzy

 **Clary's POV**

Breaking up with Jace was one of the hardest things Clary ever had to do at this point she was drenched in tears. She was running. From what she was unsure of. At this point so many things she was running from. the fact that was just broke up with the best thing in her life, running from having to move to Alaska tomorrow, running from the people that could she her crying, running from the struggle that was now her life, running from her mom, running from the confusion, running from the pain. Pain. So much pain and not the type you can make go away with an iratze. She was so dizzy she had to stop but her heart was pushing her on. She finally stopped she tried to figure out where she was put her brain was all clogged up.

"Clary! There you are!" Said Simon

"Simon! What are you doing here?" asked Clary

"Clary I was looking for you. I was going to your house to see if you were there." Stated Simon

"What, this isn't the way to my house." said Clary confused

"Yes it is Clary. I know you broke up with Jace but common how you not know the way to your house." Said Simon

God hearing his name was like a stab to the heart. It made it hard to breathe.

"Simon…" and then all of a sudden it was real "I can't breathe!" said Clary gasping for breath

"Clary oh my god!" said Simon scared

He quickly took out his phone a called Magnus but her sight was getting blurry it she couldn't really tell what was going on, but she knew she was being carried by Simon she could see the panic on her best friend face and soon blacked out.

 **Jocelyn's POV**

She didn't know what happened; she broke under presser she had to get the surprise off of Clary's mind and she did. But she realized it was a big mistake when her daughter got up and left screaming.

"Luke we have been looking for hours where is she?" asked Jocelyn

"I'm sure she's fine she is a shadow hunter after all. She probably just got carried away with Jace she might be with everyone. I think it would be best if we just went home. When she is ready she will come back and we can talk about it maybe we can say we decided not to go." Said Luke

"I don't know…" said Jocelyn

Then her phone rang, she checked it a saw that it was Alec she answered it.

"Alec have you seen Clary!" Asked Jocelyn

"Um well actually Magnus got a call from Simon he found Clary and she ended up fainting she is coming through the portal now with Simon." Said Alec

"What! This is all my fault we will be over soon, bye." Said Jocelyn with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Jocelyn what happened?" asked Luke

"Clary fainted we need to get to Magnus's house now." Said Jocelyn

"Let's go." Luke said

 **Jace's POV**

When Alec and Izzy got here they said some stuff that I didn't really hear to be honest. But after say an hour Magnus got a call but he was making Izzy and Alec some tea in the other room so Alec answered it.

"Magnus get in here now it's Clary!" screamed Alec

"What! What happened to Clary?!" asked Jace with panic in his voice

"What happened to Clary?" asked Magnus running into the room

"Simon said she fainted, he didn't know what to do so he called you." Said Alec

"Oh my god. Ok Izzy pull out the couch and make it a bed. Alec give me the phone and call Jocelyn, Jace and clear out the room. I'm going to make a portal so Simon doesn't have to run all the way here." Commanded Magnus

Everyone quickly did their jobs running around. Soon Magnus made the portal telling Simon to go a dark alley or somewhere no one will the portal. Thank fully Simon came through with a limp Clary in his arms.

"Lay her on the bed, back up I need my space and Jace calm down she is going to be ok." Said Magnus

Everyone was freaked out and then Clary's mom came with Luke looking like she has been crying for hours. She gave him a glace that said how sorry she was and sat next to him besides Clary. They sat there for hours after Magnus was down he said she fainted because of all the emotions and the confusion that she was going through. God this was so hard what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives was no the worst.

"Jace." Whispered Clary sleepy eyed

"Oh thank god you're ok now I'm here." said Jace with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Jace I'm sorry it's just I was I'm shock I wasn't myself." Said Clary

"Clary you don't need to be sorry not one bit." Said Jace aware that everyone was watching them

"Jace…" said Clary

"Clary I have to tell you something it's really important. You are not moving to Alaska that was just a fib to get your mind off the real surprise." Said Jace

"What! I'm not moving?" asked Clary

"No like I said it was a distraction the real surprise was going to be me…and you celebrating our anniversary. You know the day we meet." Said Jace

"Oh my god Jace I totally forgot I'm so sorry." Said Clary crying

"It's ok that's why I didn't mind you going away because I knew that it wasn't true." Jace said with a small simile on his face

"I'm an idiot." Said Clary hitting her head

"No you're not you're my Clary" said Jace

"Yes I am." Said Clary with a bright smile on her face

"So are we still on for the party or…" asked Magus smiling

"I sure hope so" said Clary getting out of bed

"Ok Biscuit well we have to finish setting up you and Simon go home and get ready." Said Magnus

"Ok bye guys." Said Clary and Simon leaving


	6. Chapter 6

**The Finishing Touches**

 **Authors note: Heyo guys so I haven't been writing as much as I should but a lot has been happening in my life and I know that excuse sucks and I'm sorry. So anyway here you go hope you like it.**

 **Izzy's POV**

Seeing Jace talk to Clary was great and now everything is fixed. I don't think I've seen him so happy than when they got back together but that might change tonight. Everything was back into place and Jace got his confidence back he started to tell everyone what they have to do. He even cut Jocelyn off when she was trying to apologize. He is in control and it's great.

"Izzy I need you to go with Magnus and set up whatever we forgot, check the list." Said Jace

"Is that all sir?" joked Izzy

"Actually could you check the watching stop too?" asked Jace

"Ok common Magnus we have to put the finishing touches on everything." Said Izzy

"Thanks Izzy." Said Jace

 **Clary's POV**

Simon and I just got back home and the whole time we were talking about what the party was going to be like.

"Okay now that we have guessed very possible way the party could turn out here's the most important question you will ever face… what are you going to wear?" said Simon

"Um Simon I think your possessed by an Izzy demon." Said Clary

"Haha very funny, but seriously what are you going to wear?" asked Simon again

"I don't know something simple maybe a skirt if everyone is lucky." Said Clary

"NO you have to wear a dress!" said Simon

"Okay Simon its official you are possessed." Said Clary

"No I'm not but I am serious that you have to wear a dress. Here let me see… Oh you have to wear this. " said Simon pulling out a tight cream dress with lace all over it all the way up to the neck and half sleeves of lace.

"Simon that's way too fancy. I would have one up my mom at her wedding if I wore that, and you saw her." Said Clary

"Trust me you have to wear it!" said Simon

"Okay what do you do Izzy, take a fashion class?" asked Clary laughing

"I may have picked up a few tips… anyway trust me if Jace sees you in this he will faint." Said Simon

"Maybe, but I don't want him to faint then we would be spending the whole night wiping a cold cloth on his forehead." Said Clary

"That would not be good but seriously what if we take pictures then you could look back at it and say ' _damn I looked good'_." Said Simon

"Simon if I wear that dress will you shut up?" asked Clary smiling

"YES." Said Simon quickly

"Okay then I'm going to change and then we can head over… Simon where is the party?" asked Clary

"Um the institute." Said Simon

"Oh really well ok I'm getting dressed." Said Clary

After I finished getting ready I came out and saw Simon

"Damn look at you!" said Clary shocked, Simon was wearing a light blue shirt with sleeve's rolled up, a black tie, fancy shoes, and fancy pants.

"I told you I got some tips from Izzy." Said Simon with a smirk and his face

"Ok let's text Jace" said Clary

 **Hey r u ready to party?-C**

 **Hey ya common over. Did Simon tell you it's at the institute?-J**

 **Ya k love ya, see u soon. –C**

 **K love ya-J**

"He's ready, common I want to party." Said Clary

"Haha ok let's go." Said Simon

 **Jace's POV**

"Okay everyone their coming!" said Jace as everyone gathered around

"Okay so here's the plan… they come and we all have fun then slowly everyone leaves and goes to the hiding spot in the park I will take Clary on a " _walk_ " and text you when we get close. We come close in viewing distance and propose then you come out if she says yes and is she says no then slowly leave so she doesn't see you. Don't come out and argue with her… Magnus." said Jace

"Hey what about Izzy!" said Magnus

"Ok focus." Said Jace

"Oh whatever go ahead guys do whatever I don't care but remember they will be here soon." Said Jace

Everyone was talking waiting for Clary and Simon. I on the other hand keep looking at my phone to see if Clary texted, but when I looked up I saw her she looked amazing there are no words. She had a bright smile plastered on her face and she was looking at the decorations.

"Jace hey this place looks amazing did you do this?" asked Clary before she gave him a kiss

"I had help." Said Jace looking at everyone

"But right now you are the amazing thing to me, look at you!" said Jace

"Shut up Simon made me wear it." Said Clary blushing

"NO I love it you look beautiful." Said Jace

"I can't believe it… are those pics of us!" said Clary running over to the pics of us and the others.

"I remember this it was at my mom's wedding!" said Clary looking at us laughing

"Ya that was great." Said Jace with sigh

"Hey Clary!" said Izzy hugging her

"Hi Izzy." Said Clary'

"Hun you look amazing!" said Izzy

"Simon made me wear it." said Clary

"Wow I actually rubbed off on him!" said Izzy laughing

"Actually I think you broke him because he seriously was a the guy version of you." Said Clary laughing

"I have to go thank him for making you wear that!" said Izzy winking before she left

"I should go thank Simon too." Said Jace laughing

"Ya no." said Clary not letting her smile fall for one second

"I'm not kidding be right back." Said Jace

"Jace…" said Clary giving up

Jace walked over to Simon and Izzy.

"Hey Simon thank you seriously I owe you one." Said Jace looking at Clary in the corner of his eye

"What did Jace just say thank you and to me? Izzy I think the world going to end Jace said thank you." Said Simon

"Haha very funny but seriously how did you get her to wear it." Jace said

"To be honest I think I scared her into it. You see I was acting like Izzy." Simon

"Oh that answers everything." Said Jace before Izzy punched his arm

"Ow… hey all I'm saying is that sometimes you can get very scary when we're talking about fashion." Jace said defending himself

"Haha very funny… hold on" said Izzy looking at her phone

"That was my reminder it's time to go Simon common see you soon Jace." Said Izzy with a smirk plastered on her face

Jace looked back at Clary who was talking with her mom and Luke. Before he went over he checked who was still here. Magnus, Alec, Jocelyn, Luke, Tessa and Brother Zachariah or Jem wow a lot of people left. He decided to talk Tessa and Brother Zachariah and tell them that the party was almost over or whatever.

"Hey guys thanks for coming. Um I just wanted to tell you that I'm proposing soon so ya…" said Jace trying to be polite

"Of course, we were just about to leave." Said Tessa smiling

"Oh ok well take your time." Said Jace

"It's alright Jace we go… good luck." Said Tessa smiling before she turned to go

"Oh thank you." Said Jace

"Good luck… even though you don't need it." Said Jem leaving

Jace watched them leave and finally went back to Clary who was now with Alec and Magnus too.

"Hey guys I guess the party's over no one else is here." Said Jace

"Oh my god I didn't even notice." Said Clary shocked

"It's ok… did you want to go on a walk?" asked Jace

"Ya sure." Said Clary

"Common." Said Jace holding his arm out

Clary took it and they walked away from the others.

"That was so much fun." Said Clary

"Ya it was." Said Jace

"So where are we going?" asked Clary

"I thought we could go to the park." Said Jace

"Okay… but Jace the parks that way." Said Clary

"Oh I know but were going the short way." Said Jace

"Jace there is no short cut… is that Magnus?" said Clary

"What… no." said Jace pulling Clary away

"I swear that was him." Said Clary

"Clary are you feeling ok?" asked Jace trying to change the topic

"Ya I'm fine." Said Clary looking back

"Hold on I promised to text Tessa something…" said Jace testing the others they were close

"Oh was Tessa there? I didn't get to say hi." Said Clary a little sad

"I will tell her you said hi… okay I'm done." Said Jace

"Ok let's go." Said Clary

 **Clary's POV**

"Jace I thought you said we were going on a short cut but this is the normal way to go." said Clary

"Oh well to be honest I thought that way the way to go but it wasn't. Anyway we still got here right?" said Jace

"Ya I guess…" said Clary looking around

"Common let's sit down said Jace looking around." Said Jace

"Jace what are you looking at?" asked Clary looking around too

"Nothing… anyway Clary I wanted to ask you a question." Said Jace nervously

"Uh ok… Jace are you ok?" asked Clary concerned

"Ya… okay anyway so I'm just going to ask… wow this is hard." Said Jace

"Jace what's the matter?" said Clary grabbing his hand

"Okay here it goes….Clary I love you and… ughhh ok deep breath you can do this." Said Jace

"Okay…. Will you marry me?" asked Jace starring at Clary and getting on his knee holding his family ring

"JACE!" screamed Clary

"Is that a no?!" said Jace

"NO NOT AT ALL OF COURCE, YES!" screamed Clary

"Oh thank god!" said Jace letting out breath

He stood up and placed the ring on my finger and kissed me with such passion it was like nothing I've ever experienced

"Jace were you holding back on me?" said Clary smiling

"Of course not, I would never." Said Jace smiling

"SHE SAID YES I TOLD YOU I GOT IT ON CAMERA LOOK NOW WE WILL HAVE IT FOREVER!" screamed Izzy popping out from a bush along with everyone else

"OKAY CLARY I HAVE SOOO MANY WEDDING DRESSES I HAVE BEEN PLANNING WITH MAGNUS IT WILL BE…" screamed Izzy trying to find a word for it

"FABULOUS!" said Magnus

"Jace where did everyone come from?" asked Clary as everyone was running over

"I may have had planned this whole thing with every detail even the one where they could watch which was a mistake now the I think about it." Said Jace laughing

"Oh Jace you are so sweet." Said Clary

"You know me ." said Jace with a smirk

"OH dear Clary Herondale that sounds terrible." Said Clary with a laugh

"I think it is FABULOUS!" said Jace laughing


	7. Chapter 7

**The Preparations**

 **Author Note: Heyo so let me just start off by saying I'm soooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in like forever and I'm not going to list a bunch of excuses because that would waste your time. Anyway once again I'm really sorry for not updating and I guess want to say thank you soooo much for reading my story! It means a lot and thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story like I said it means a lot. Please review to tell me what you think… without further adieu here is the next chapter!**

 **I only own the plot**

 **Clary's POV**

For the past couple of months it has been hectic. Magnus and Izzy have been planning the whole wedding because right away it was too much for me so I let them handle it with restrictions of course. They couldn't go all out which means no glitter or puffy dresses for anything too crazy. This of course turned them into little kids which meant whining and what not. But the came around when I reminded them how lucky they are that I hate wedding planning. After that they came around and even though they are planning it they constantly tell me everything they are doing and sometimes they drag me along. Even when I'm doing something else they interrupt. For example yesterday I went out demon hunting with Jace Alec, and Izzy and she remembered we forgot to pick out the plates and she made us leave while we were battling a demon, which almost got us killed. She constantly did this threw out the past six months even when I was with Jace she made me leave and if I said no she would find me and drag me there. Even in the middle of the night she would come and get me. She even came into my room in the middle of the night when Jace and I where "sleeping" and saw us stood there of what seemed like an hour and still made me get up so we could pick out the color for the bridesmaids dress! I couldn't count how many times she did this!

I snapped out of the flashback when Izzy yelled.

"Clary! Where are you, we need to get the cake the wedding is tomorrow!"

"I'm in the kitchen Izzy!" said Clary with a sigh

"Magnus is meeting us there with Alec and so is your mom cause after we are getting the dress!" said Izzy as she practically ran down the stairs.

"Izzy why are we dragging along Alec? It's bad enough that he has to live with you and Magnus and hear everything." Said Clary

"Believe it or not he wanted to come! I think he is spending too much time with us." Said Izzy with a laugh

"He has to spend time with you especially when you keep asking him to move things around for the wedding." Said Clary

"Okay okay now come on we will be late, eppp! I can't wait you are going to look amazing in your dress." Said Izzy as they headed out of the institute

"Okay can we just get this done with I'm really tired and don't feel good." Said Clary groaning

"Oh come on I'm sure it's probably just butterflies." Said Izzy

"No I know it's not butterflies, it's me feeling sick because of all the cake you made me eat. I mean what's the point of making you and Magnus plan everything if you make me do it too." Said Clary

"Oh come on it we just want you to put your input on things because if we just did _everything_ then it would probably be a bunch of glitter and stuff. Also we tasted the cakes like a month ago so you can't use that as an excuse." Said Izzy laughing

"It was sooo much cake" said Clary as the two of them laughed

"Ok were here come on I want to see how it turned out." Said Izzy dragging Clary into the shop

"Hey guys over here." Said Magnus calling the two over to where everyone was

"Hi guys ok let's make this short Clary isn't feeling well from all the cake we ate." Said Izzy causing everyone to laugh

They went up to the counter and talked to the worker and he soon came out with a four layer cake that was a creamy gold color that had golden flowers climbing the cake. It even had golden sparkles around it that just the perfect touch thanks to Magnus.

"This looks…" started Clary

But before she could finish Magnus interjected "FABOLUS!"

"I have to agree this does look amazing!" said Jocelyn

"How are we supposed to eat this it looks to beautiful!" said Izzy

"Don't worry I'm sure we will be able to muster the courage to eat it." Said Alec

"Sadly I'm afraid so. Simon or Jace will probably be the first ones to eat it." said Izzy

"Not before we take a million photos to remember it." Said Magnus

"Ok can we go now we can take pictures later? I just want to get the dress and go home." Said Clary

"Are you ok Clary I know you don't like doing this stuff believe me I don't either but you are acting a little different from other times we've run errands." Said Alec worriedly

"Ya, wait … I think I'm going to be sick." Said Clary as she ran into the bathroom and threw up

"Clary! Are you okay!" yelled Alec into the closed door

"Ya sorry that saw weird I feel fine now." Said Clary as she came out of the bathroom

"OMG CLARY!" screamed Magnus

"What! What is did I get it on my clothes?" ask Clary

"HUN YOUR PREGNANT!" screamed Magnus

"What!" said everyone in unison

"I SAID YOUR PREGNANT!" said Magnus

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Clary as she ran into the bathroom again

"We have to tell Jace!" said Alec

"Your right I'll call Simon he's with him and Luke." Said Izzy

"Wait before you do that, Magnus how do you know she's pregnant?" said Jocelyn

"I used my magic when she came out of the bathroom to see if she was sick and I got that answer don't ask how it just does that." Said Magnus

"Oh my god my baby is pregnant!" said Jocelyn

"Okay I'm calling Simon." Said Izzy

 **Simon's POV**

Jace, Luke, and I were in the kitchen of the institute talking about the wedding and Izzy and Magnus's plains when my phone rang. I saw it was Izzy and quickly picked it up noticing both guys stopped talking to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Izzy how's the wedding stuff?" asked Simon

"Simon you need to get to the cake shop now!" said Izzy

"What, why?! Izzy what happened?" Simon asked

"Claryispregnant!" said Izzy so fast you couldn't understand

"What all I heard was Clary? Izzy slow down now tell me what happened." Said Simon trying to stay calm.

"Simon what happened what's wrong is Clary hurt?" asked Jace

"I don't know I can't understand what she is saying!" said Simon

With that Luke took the phone

"Izzy I need you to put Jocelyn on the phone." said Luke calmly

"She can't talk right now she's helping Clary she threw up." said Izzy

"Okay you know what we will be right there hold on." Said Luke and hung up the phone

"Luke what happened?!" asked Jace and Simon in sink

"I don't know all I know is that Clary threw up and we need to get over there now." Said Luke running out the door


End file.
